


On Irony and Indignity

by EbonyLyre



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Crack, best enemies, fragile masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyLyre/pseuds/EbonyLyre
Summary: Sometimes you just have to be there, even for your enemies. (Or: there’s poor translation...then there’s /this/.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	On Irony and Indignity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and its characters belong to Square Enix.

“What happened to you?!” Cloud asks warily. “ _This _ time,” he quickly amends.

“It’s my final form,” Sephiroth grits out.

“Right...” Cloud replies slowly while activating Sense. “ _Safer _ •Sephiroth?!” he exclaims. “Safer for whom?” Cloud mutters in confusion. “Does that mean you’re easier to beat like this...?” he questions as he examines his nemesis’s halo, hair, wings, muscles-

“Cloud,” Tifa interrupts uneasily, “he doesn’t have  legs ...”

Cloud blinks. “Oh,” he says. Then after a beat, “ _Oh!_ You think he’s missing his-“

“ _Yes! _ ” Sephiorth hisses. “Now attack already-!“

“Is _ that _ what the ‘Safer’ part refers to?” Cloud tries to clarify. “The fact that you can’t get women-“

“I am a god! ” Sephiroth roars as he casts his first spell. “I do not need conventional body parts to reproduce!”

Cloud takes a deep breath. He returns Sephiroth’s white-hot glare of fury with an understanding look. “I’ll make this quick,” Cloud promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Safer•Sephiroth's original appearance: https://samurai-gamers.com/final-fantasy-7-ffvii/safer-sephiroth-boss-guide/


End file.
